Through the November Night
by Aerysa
Summary: -Song-spired Series- Song #10: Nervous Breakdown by Abingdon Boys School. A gamble of an excuse; alone - one ice contractor and one lady officer.


The summary is kind of lame... Lol, but I couldn't think of anything better that wouldn't give away everything.

Yet another song inspired story where the song is _Nervous Breakdown_ by Abingdon Boys School. It is roughly based on this song since there isn't a true story to the lyrics. I love the song that much that I wrote two different stories (with different main guys ^^) This story is number 1 of the pair since I wrote this one first, even though I originally had the idea as Hei's story... haha~

The inclination to write it came because a few people have been reading/reviewing _Revenge on the Rake_ and I was reminded of how few November/Misaki stories there are.

As for anyone who is possibly reading _A Demon's Demand_, I apologize for the lack of updates there. I was preoccupied with finishing these two stories and since Christmas is right around the corner, it's going to get busy. But since I have some time off from work, I hope I'll have time to work on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Through the November Night<strong>

Standing in the open doorway of the Foreign Affairs Section 4 office, November 11 slowly leaned against the doorframe. His gaze rested lightly on the earnest and serious, yet beautiful, Section Chief. She was still hard at work, alone in the office, oblivious to his presence. He would give her a few more minutes.

"November!" she finally exclaimed, seeing him at the door when she sensed another's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he answered lightly. "I knew you would be here."

"Did you have to come now, in the middle of the night?"

A slight frown touched her features, pinching at the expanse of skin between her brows. He took his time in answering, knowing how his nonchalant attitude had a way of getting under her skin. Perverse perhaps, but he enjoyed toying with the lady officer – much more than warranted given the fact that he was a contractor.

Their interactions should only be a diverting repartee, at least in his eyes, but somehow it wasn't enough. Something about this; something about her… It had to be more and the way she could so easily draw her boundary of professionalism was beginning to grate on his nerves. It shouldn't since he was incapable of emotions – especially one so trivial as irritation, but it did.

"Of course Misaki," he drawled, purposely using her given name. "How else would I possibly find you alone?"

The frown deepened at his over familiarity, but she didn't voice any complaints as it wouldn't have been the first time he took such liberties. November grinned in response. She was probably getting used to it, even if she didn't like it. After all, if she thought she was stubborn, her level was nothing in comparison to what he was capable of.

"So what do you want?"

Casually pushing himself away from the frame of the door, he straightened and walked inside just enough so he could close the door behind him. At this time of night, there wouldn't be anyone around except the security guard on night duty. Even so, he liked the intimacy the action provided – the fact that they were two adults confined in a room together.

"Well?" she demanded when his answer wasn't forthcoming.

He gently tsk'd at her as she should know by now that her glares and harsh tone of voice did not work on him. Still grinning, he leisurely made his way towards her desk. Rather than stopping in front of it, he stopped right next to her chair, effectively trapping her in a tight space.

"Do you really have to stand that close?" she snapped, irritated that she had to lean her head back at an awkward angle to look up at him.

"I don't _have_ to, but I like to. The situation is quite easily remedied, my dear."

In one swift and fluid motion, before she even knew what was happening, he had his hand under her elbow and pulled her to her feet. When she would have stumbled, he simply grabbed her wrist, turning her so they were facing each other. His touch was gentle as his larger hand easily encircled her wrist and his grin widened as she stared up at him in shocked outrage.

"W – What are you doing?" she finally exclaimed. "Unhand me!"

"I'm not holding you that tightly that you can't break free," he stated calmly, "though we could remedy that as well, if you like."

"Wha-? … Of all the!"

At this taunt, she yanked away from him, but he had to reach out to steady her when she nearly toppled backwards; she had forgotten about the chair she had been occupying mere moments ago. When her only response was a glare, clearly annoyed at his high-handed nature, November chuckled and relented slightly by taking a step backwards and releasing her.

"You didn't say what you're doing here."

"I believe I did. I said I came to see you," he reminded her, highly amused that she purposely stepped back and placed the chair between them.

"Well you didn't say why."

"I was getting to that."

"Then get there faster," she demanded. "I still have work to do."

"Don't you always? You know," he said, pausing to give her a dramatic sigh. "That predictability of yours is your vulnerability."

"I am not weak!"

She was upset by his words, but there was truth in them. After all, it was easy for anyone to catch her unawares like he had; as long as they watched her long enough. Though she wouldn't admit it, his purpose in coming wasn't to alienate her. Besides, it was that predictable nature of hers that made this moment possible. He wasn't going to relinquish it to anyone.

"Believe what you will, but I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why don't you try speaking like a normal person would, rather than hurling insults?"

"Ah, I could try," he replied gravely, "but as you know – I'm neither normal nor a person. I believe the politically correct term would be contractor."

Her heavy gaze indicated her scepticism as November could see, figuratively, the wheels in her head turning; trying, and failing quite miserably, to figure out what his purpose was. She hadn't been able to read him in the past and that was exactly the way he liked to keep it. So just to continue perplexing her, he gave her his brightest smile.

"November… What do you want?" she finally asked with a sigh.

"First I would ask that you put away those dreadful papers you've been hovering over."

"My work? Why?"

"Because you obviously won't be needing them tonight," he answered.

Though she seemed inclined to disagree, she reluctantly did as he instructed. Knowing him, he would continue standing there all evening if he so desired and she could not work when he was present; his presence like that annoying fly buzzing around which one could neither kill nor ignore.

"Now if you'll grab your purse…"

"November…" she warned.

"I have something to tell you."

"That you can't tell me here?"

"I could, but really. Why must you be such a spoilsport? That would ruin my plans," he said.

"It was not part of my responsibilities to entertain you."

"Nevertheless, it is what _I_ have decided, and so you shall," he declared with a grin.

"I should have known nothing good would happen when you showed up," Misaki muttered.

"Now, now… You mustn't jump to premature conclusions like that."

Rolling her eyes, Misaki slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to join him. If she thought it was bad enough that she was forced to spend time with him, she quickly discovered that it could get much worse. Rather than leading the way out when she stood next to him, he reached out with his hand; his fingers feather soft as they grazed the back of her hand. Then she found her arm looped around his where her hand rested lightly on his forearm. When she tried to pull away in protest, he reacted faster; he placed his free hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"November," she complained.

"No. It would inexcusable behaviour for me, an English gentleman, not to escort my lovely companion for the evening."

When he added a wink to the end of his comment, Misaki groaned. She really did not know how to deal with the man. At least if she gave in, it would get them out of here faster. The long she protested, the longer he would stand there grasping her hand. It was odd enough for his escort, but this added intimacy was quite disconcerting.

"Then lead the way," she eventually said wearily.

"As my lady wishes…"

* * *

><p>Knowing the man who had requested her company for the evening, Misaki should have known that things wouldn't turn out normal. There was nothing normal about November. Though he had stated he had some information to share with her, he had yet to tell her what that was. Throughout their evening so far, where had taken her out to dinner, nothing he had said justified such an elaborate ruse. If anything, he had seemed like a charming man out on a date.<p>

Shivering at the strangeness of the thought, Misaki now found herself alone with said man in a setting much more intimate than her office – a rented hotel room. Despite her many protests, he had calmly informed her that it was currently one of the safest places to be. After that, he headed for the elevator with the room key in hand. He hadn't even checked to see if she followed; it was as if he already knew.

Now that they were in the room, he hadn't paid any attention towards her. Rather, he slipped the key into his suit pocket while quietly slipping out of his shoes. She was left to lock the door while he meandered into the room in socked feet. It should have been expected that he would wear socks, but for some reason, that fact fascinated her much more than it really should. Somehow it detracted from his image in her mind when he was always so immaculate and organized in presentation.

Mentally shaking herself for having such ridiculous thoughts, Misaki sighed softly and followed his example. Slipping out of her shoes, she carefully lined hers next to his, a force of habit, and yet again was struck with a notion of absurdity. They were here to discuss something. There was absolutely nothing domestic about it, just because their shoes were lined up side-by-side.

Silently, she dropped her purse in a corner before she made her way towards him. He was surprisingly quiet given his character. Not to mention… She frowned slightly as she saw him staring out the window; or what would have been the window if the heavy curtains hadn't been drawn closed.

Joining him there, she stood at a decorous distance, a few feet away from him. A fractional turn of her head and she could see that he stood motionless with his thumbs hooked inside his pant pockets while his fingers rested lightly against his thighs. If it wasn't for the fact that he still blinked, it was almost like he had been frozen in place; an ironic contemplation given his contractual powers.

"Where are April and July?" Misaki inquired, a tiny smile touching her lips at the mention of his boy doll.

November was a man who did everything at his own pace, regardless of any external pressures. She was dying to know what he wanted to tell her, especially since she would be able to head home afterwards, but he wasn't to be rushed. His sense of timing was resolute and unshakeable like a brick wall. Therefore, it was much better to ask regarding a subject of neutral standing.

She thought he would have replied to that, but he didn't. The slight turn of his face closer towards hers was the only indication, his acknowledgement, that he had heard her question. It was a minimalistic response and his gaze was still strangely fixated on the heavy drapery. Misaki could not understand what kind of mesmerizing appeal it could possibly have.

"Do you mind?" November finally asked, turning to gaze at her with his hand poised over his tie.

"… No," she answered.

He gave her his signature smile and Misaki began to feel confused as he continued to stare at her. His movements were languid, yet deliberate; he slowly tugged the knot of his tie right, then left. It loosened the hole and his free hand came up to thread the thin end of his tie through the slipknot. When it was free, it slithered down his chest as he gave it a gentle tug. It disappeared from sight as he tossed it onto the nearby armchair.

Finished with that, he continued with those same precise movements while he single-handedly undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt. As he was still watching her, Misaki felt nervousness bubbling up in her stomach; like a swarm of butterflies had taken residence. She should step away, look away, do anything to break this moment, but something in his gaze compelled her to stay.

Next was the suit jacket itself as he carefully undid the buttons until it fell away from his frame loosely. He gave her a small smile before he leisurely shimmied his shoulders. The jacket slipped off, allowing him to first pull one arm free. As he was removing himself from the second sleeve, Misaki slowly sucked in a breath of air that she couldn't seem to expel.

When it was completely removed, it disappeared into the vicinity of the tie. Misaki struggled to swallow passed the lump that had formed at the back of her throat. Before this, she never had time to notice how dangerously attractive he was; the broadness of his shoulders truly as wide as they seemed in the clean outlines of his suit. He had also ditched the usual vest meaning she could catch glimpses of his muscular core beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

When his grin widened at her open admiration of his physique, Misaki felt the heat of embarrassment touch her cheeks. His eyes sparkled with amusement and she forced herself to drag her gaze away from his; only to flush deeper as she found herself staring at that smooth expanse of skin exposed by the opened neckline of his shirt.

Unexpectedly, he moved towards her and she knew she was in a precarious situation, but she couldn't retreat. Her feet were unwilling to move. Her gaze travelled back up to his eyes. She was unable to read his intentions, not that she ever could, yet something about his gaze was different than usual. Though she couldn't possibly explain it in words, it was an instinctual feeling.

"Mm, now it's your turn to be comfortable," he murmured, closing the distance between them.

"W – What?" she asked dumbly.

His response was to reach out for the top button of her blazer. He began to undo the row of buttons with the same painstakingly deliberate movements he had used during the removal of his own clothes. Rather than slapping his hands away, Misaki stood motionless, her breathing becoming surprisingly shallow due to his proximity and particular attention.

His gaze remained locked on hers, still smiling as her jacket fell open. His hands slipped underneath it by her shoulders and Misaki shivered at the gentle caress of his fingertips while he slipped it off. His touch traced the outline of her frame, sliding languidly across her shoulders and down the length of her arms. Then the jacket disappeared in the same direction his had gone; all the while, she trembled from a heightened sense of awareness, an unfamiliar experience.

"N – Nove…"

Her words of protest were silenced as he gently pressed his finger against her lips. A blush tinged her cheeks at the unexpected intimacy; her lips tingling from the contact. Somewhere in the farthest depths of her mind, she knew she should escape, but it was like he had cast a spell over her. She couldn't move; she could barely speak, her voice sounding breathless and faint to her ears; she could barely breathe.

"That's not right. Call me Jack," he stated.

A look of confusion crossed her features. Jack was his civilian alias and she had always called him November. She didn't understand the purpose of such instructions and stiffened when his finger travelled upwards to lightly caress away the wrinkling between her brows.

"J – Jack…?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Say it again."

"… J – Jack…"

"Again," he demanded.

"Um… J – Jack…"

He grinned at her nervous obedience. They were both aliases; one his contractor's alias, the other his civilian one, but in a situation like this, he much preferred to hear a real name on her lips. Besides, he decided he liked the way she said it, a faint hitch to her voice at the unaccustomed, intimate familiarity of using his given name.

"Jack?" she said again, questioning his intentions.

His grin widened and he easily slipped his arm around her waist, tugging her close. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips, her protest expressed in the way her arms pressed against his chest. When he gazed into her eyes once more, her movements instantly stilled. He knew she was still confused, but it didn't matter. She didn't need to understand. Hell, he didn't even understand… He just knew it had to be done; no if, and, or but about it.

The two of them stood frozen in this moment, completely unaware of everything but each other; not that anything would have disrupted them in their current environment. Eventually, Misaki's fingers uncurled from the shape of a fist, straightening before she rested her palms on his chest – a sign of relaxation. November reached up with his free hand to cup her cheek, gently stroking his thumb along her skin.

"Misaki," he whispered.

She sighed when he spoke her name and the sound of it seemed to relax him. He smiled faintly, tenderly. Shifting his hand, he began brushing the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip as it jutted out in a pout, ever so slightly. She sighed once more, the small expulsion of her breath teasing his hand; the warmth of it pooling on his palm.

His gaze was questioning, but Misaki wasn't sure what he wanted an answer for. She was only aware of a humming vibrancy within her that was awakened by his touch; the strength of his arm that held her close; the firmness of his chest beneath her fingertips; the tingling of her cheek and lips were he caressed her. His eyes travelled away from hers, down to her lips before they came back up again.

A blush coloured her cheeks, but she didn't look away. She must have answered in the affirmative, the way she had lightly leaned into him, because he smiled before his head began to lower towards hers. Closing her eyes, she finally sighed with breathless anticipation as his lips were a hair's breadth away. Then he kissed her.

The touch of his lips were soft and gentle, and Misaki couldn't help but melt in the sweetness of the moment; the feel of his tender kiss while holding her close with cautious attention like she was a delicate treasure. Even so, she shifted so she could warp her arms around his neck and pressed more firmly into him. She could feel his lips curve into a faint smile, accommodating her by tightening his arm.

It seemed like they were lip-locked for hours, yet mere seconds at the same time. She didn't want it to end when he finally pulled away. As she gazed up at him, he smiled, his expression entirely relaxed. Smiling back, she then tucked her head into the curve of his neck, sighing contentedly. His other arm wrapped around her to hold her tight. When she returned the embrace, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead before resting his cheek on her head.

* * *

><p>November was sitting on the bed leaning against the head board with a pillow propped up behind him. Misaki was seated next to him, half turned towards him with her head resting on his shoulder – asleep in his arms. Smiling to himself, he pressed a kiss to her hair and she sighed softly before shifting just a little.<p>

They had spent the evening in quiet relaxation, free to explore the attraction between them. It had never gone beyond kissing, but it didn't matter. That was already enough. It had never been his intention to seduce her into a one-night stand.

After their first kiss, the minutes seemed to fly by where both of them were satisfied with standing within the other's embrace. However long it had been, he finally pulled her towards one of the armchairs. He had sat down, tugging her with him and settled her across his lap. She had blushed furiously, though she didn't complain. In return, he rewarded her with another kiss where she once again clung to him tightly, her arms around his neck.

They hadn't spoken much; mostly when he felt the need to hear her name on his lips, or she had sighed breathily while saying his. As for the shared kisses, they had ranged from gentle kisses like the first to rough and insistent ones which left them both breathless. He thought he would have to be the one to initiate them, but it wasn't true.

A few times, she would just stare at him and when he smiled for her, she would hesitantly, shyly press her lips to his. All he could do was return her kiss before hugging her close until she protested that he was holding her too tightly. Oh, how precious she was and the moments that he had with her.

He knew it was strange for a contractor to behave this way, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. Both his circumstance and his feelings, of which he wasn't supposed to have any, propelled his desire to seek her out. Though the situation might be completely wrong in society's eyes, it didn't matter. To hold her close and kiss her; it made everything right in his.

He nuzzled his nose in her hair before inhaling deeply; letting the scent of her permeate deeply into every nerve and fibre of his being. His actions woke her and she mumbled quietly. When he felt her head tilt back slightly, he pressed his lips, lingeringly, against her forehead. She brushed her hand lightly along his chest then rested it on his thigh.

"Jack?" she inquired softly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mm," she murmured. "Did you rest at all?"

"No."

"Why not?"

For many reasons. He liked being awake so he could enjoy the sensations of holding her close. He also liked hearing the little sighs she would make when she was filled with serenity. Instead of answering, he gently shook his head, running his fingers through her hair. She leaned into him with a sigh when he began to lightly massage her head.

"What time is it?" she eventually asked.

"I have no idea. It must be early since it's still dark out."

"Mm…"

Tiring from the repetitive motions, November let his hand drop and settled it on her hip where his arm wrapped around her waist. They rested like that for a few more minutes before Misaki lazily rubbed her hand up and down his chest. He finally caught her wrist to still her movements when her hand travelled dangerously low.

He held her wrist captive against his body, but that didn't stop her distracted motions. Instead, she idly stroked her thumb against him. When she pressed her palm into him, he freed her and she partially pushed away from him. As he gazed into her eyes, a tiny smiled tugged at the corner of her lips. Then she tilted her head back, offering up her lips to him.

"Misaki," he whispered huskily.

The flash of desire sparked in his eyes before he brought his lips down over hers and cradled his hand at the back of her head. Misaki leaned into him; one hand going up to rest along his jaw while the other went around his neck. His tongue stroked along her lower lip, coaxing her to open for him. Reluctantly she gave in, feeling nervous as this was only the second time he asked her to, despite their numerous kisses.

When she did, his tongue invaded her mouth and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Tentatively, she pushed at it with her own. He seemed to like that, returning the pressure as their tongues tangled together. Finally, she tried to pull away from his assault, feeling uncomfortably hot and bothered by the experience.

He relented, but he didn't release her. Instead, he gentled the kiss and nibbled on her lower lip. She sighed when his teeth grazed across it and applied a light pressure. His attention shifted as he began sprinkling kisses over her face; on each eye, her glasses long forsaken to the safety of the nightstand; on the tip of her nose; one to each cheek; and countless along her jaw line.

When he finished showering attention on all the locations he deemed in need of kisses, he laid his forehead against hers. Slowly opening her eyes, Misaki smiled as their gazes locked. He returned the smile then gradually pulled away. Again, she was tucked into him with her head resting comfortably against the side of his neck.

"Jack?" she inquired, returning his embrace.

"What is it, darling?"

Misaki blushed at the term of endearment as no one had ever called her that before. It was a tad embarrassing, but when he said it, it sounded absolutely natural. She decided that she rather liked it. It fit given the unexpected evening she had just spent with him.

"You said you had something to tell me?" she stated, finally remembering why he had sought her out in the first place.

To this, he sighed. His arms tightened around her convulsively before he loosened them. Though he didn't answer immediately, Misaki did not pressure him to give voice to his thoughts. She smiled and tightened her hold when he absent-mindedly held his lips against her hair. When he sighed a second time, it teased the fly away tendrils of hair at the top of her head.

"I have to leave," he eventually said.

Stiffening at the news, Misaki wasn't sure what to think. If he already knew that, why did he have to seek her out like this? She knew he was from a different agency, a different country, but she hadn't thought anything of it. Before all this, she hadn't known that there was a sweet and caring man hidden within the contractor.

"Misaki," he said, slowly pulling away from her.

Though she desperately tried to return his gaze, she couldn't and shifted her eyes to the side. With a knuckle underneath her chin, he tilted her head back, gently forcing her to look at him. When she finally did, she was startled to see that he was just as anxious about the situation as she was. Despite gazing at her tenderly all evening, there was currently a hint of a frown across his features.

"I know it shouldn't bother me," he explained, "but it does. Ever since I found out, I couldn't help thinking that I wanted to spend some time with you – alone. It has nothing to do with work, absolutely nothing. Isn't that strange?"

"I… I don't know."

"Yes, you do know," he countered with a short humourless laugh. "I'm a contractor. I'm not supposed to feel anything or even think anything irrational. Despite all that, I just had to."

Surprised by the sudden insistence in his voice, Misaki stared at him for a moment longer before she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. He was a contractor. As for her, she was the most rational human being she knew. Like him, she never had fanciful notions that related to whimsical emotions – not until she found herself alone in this room with him.

"Do you know when you leave?"

"No, not yet," November answered. "It could be any time."

She fell silent at his reply and he couldn't blame her. The whole idea of seeking her out for purposes unrelated to work was crazy. That fact hadn't diminished the need at all, especially since he thought she might reciprocate the feeling. Otherwise, if he knew it to be a lost cause, he wouldn't have felt compelled to act this way.

"April and July?" she eventually asked.

"What about them?"

"Do they know where you are?"

"No, I didn't say anything to them," he replied. "I just told them I would be out. They never asked and since we entered this room, they wouldn't be able to track me."

"Oh…"

"It's not something I can explain to anyone," he continued. "I just knew I had to. If I leave any day now, I wanted you to know that I enjoyed – no, I enjoy – our time together; that you are special to me since I feel all these _things_ when I'm with you… I _feel_…"

"Oh Jack," she murmured. "So where does that leave us?"

"Us… I like that."

He didn't say anything after that, just resting his head on top of hers. He obviously didn't have any answers. Even if he _didn__'__t_ leave, there was not much they could do. It just wasn't done – a human together with a contractor. Completely unheard of. At least they could have stolen moments together as they did now, but that all changed the minute he left.

"Oh Jack, I wish you didn't have to leave," she complained. "It… This is strange, but still…"

"I know, darling. Me too."

"Since we have no choice…"

"Hm? What is it?" he inquired.

"Kiss me again," she demanded with a grin, "and again, and again. As many times as you can until that time comes."

"Oh Misaki," he said, his voice a mixture between a growl and a groan.

She didn't have to say it twice. He carefully pulled her towards him, settling his lips across hers. His hand buried in her hair and he was more than content to do as she instructed. If nothing else, they had this moment right now and he was going to make it count. And if they were lucky to be granted more, then he would make those moments just as precious.


End file.
